


Wet N' Wild [Podfic]

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Julia's Podfics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), British English, Comedy, Crack, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: A podfic of GayDemonicDisaster's "Wet N' Wild", in which Aziraphale decides to try out a vulva and realises that it always gets wet when Crowley is around.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Julia's Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	Wet N' Wild [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wet'N'Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298413) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



Part One: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/wet-n-wild-1

Part Two: https://soundcloud.com/juliajekyll/wet-n-wild-2


End file.
